this is halloween
by Ellie-ellie
Summary: because he kind of sort of made her feel alive too : SORASALLY : JadedRaindrop's crack! contest


**this is halloween **

**SORASALLY**

She remembered the day he came to Halloween Town. How could she not? The whole town had been buzzing with news about it. Stories whispered from ear to ear _even though some of them didn't have ears_ about the stranger carrying a gigantic key.

She was always curious about everything. She got into things she shouldn't, and explored places that weren't supposed to be visited. It wasn't her fault she was curious. After all, she was made that way_ or at least she liked to think she was._

So, when she heard about the stranger in town _that carried a gigantic key around with him_, she couldn't help but to wander away from home and try and go find him. Plus, Jack was probably wherever the stranger was, and that would mean she'd get to spend some time with Jack.

She enjoyed spending time with Jack.

It was nice to get to wander. The whole town had been busy with Christmas preparations. Oh, how she was so excited for Christmas! It seemed like such a joyful. Plus, it was making Jack happy. Well, at least sort of happy. Things didn't seem to be going the way he had planned. It made her sad to see him frustrated. It would all turn out good in the end though; she just knew it.

As she walked along the cobblestone streets in the blackness of Halloween Town; she couldn't help but notice how empty the streets were. Usually people were scurrying about; scaring each other and playing _and all of those things people in Halloween Town were supposed to do_.

But not a soul seemed to be out.

She jumped at the startling sound of two things clashing. She turned around, seeing a black ant like shape a few inches away from her fading into a black mist.

It was the heartless! She had forgotten about them. How silly of her to forget such an important thing.

She looked up from the faded black form behind her; her eyes coming into contact with a person.

A person? A live person... this was indeed strange.

She examined him, noticing the large key that he held in his hand _it was the stranger_.

He wore a pumpkin mask over one eye _like a Pumpkin King would_, dark brown spikes sticking up in random directions. He was dressed in black, black lines streaking his face.

She looked into his ocean blue eyes, and immediately could tell like he wasn't dead. He wasn't dead like the rest of the people in her small Halloween Town. No, his eyes weren't hollow like the people in Halloween Town. His eyes held life.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of footsteps running towards her. She looked up, seeing the skeletal figure of Jack Skellington. He smiled at her with his skeletal grin, "Sally, what are you doing out here?"

"I wanted to ask you how Christmas was going," she lied. If he knew she was wandering about looking for the stranger _who was alive yet she was sure no one else saw it but her_ with a big key he might get angry. No, Jack didn't get angry. He'd just tell her it was stupid to go out in times like this.

He didn't respond, instead turning to the stranger _with the pretty blue eyes_, "You want to go to Christmas Town?" he asked.

The strange smiled. A smile all to real to be dead. How could Jack not see it? How could he not see how real and alive the stranger was?

She watched as all of them walked away; going off somewhere to Christmas Town. She wanted them to stay with her _so she could gaze at his pretty smile_ but they were gone before she knew it.

She walked away, heading back towards her home. She'd have to make sure to go looking for him again _because she was sure if she got attacked again he'd be there to save her_.

**x**

She never got to see the stranger again. He had saved their world from those Heartless things _and Oogie-Boogie_ and continued on his journey. He wouldn't have to act like he was dead anymore. He'd get to take off that pumpkin mask and put on clothes that alive people got to wear.

That gleaming blue eye and that oh so alive smile; she couldn't forget them. They were just so real _and she hadn't ever seen anything alive before_.

She wondered about him sometimes. He seemed like such a nice person. Jack tried to be nice, but it wasn't in Jack to be nice_ because he was supposed to be scary._ The stranger on the other hand; he was nice naturally. He was going around and saving worlds_ including hers _and that's something that only a nice _real_ person could do.

She wanted to see the stranger with the pretty blue eyes and the alive smile_ because he kind of sort of made her feel alive too._

**x**

**and its done :)**

**my crack! Contest entry (and I'm pretty positive that's crack right there)**

**hhaha well hoped you enjoyed it!**

**Review please!**

**OHHHHH and anything in italics was just extra side thoughts to... everything...**

**yeah weird I know I can't help it**

**wellllll**

**yeah**

**review if you want :)!**


End file.
